


Intoxicating

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infatuation Inducement, Ivy doesn't ask for kisses because she's Ivy, Non Consensual Kissing, maybe Eddie is into to it maybe he isn't you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Ivy has a way with everyone, but especially with men.





	Intoxicating

“Thank you for turning off the alarms. It’s so much more convenient when someone else does these things for me.”

Slightly startled, Edward whipped around to see the source of the voice. Poison Ivy was calmly approaching him, eyes narrowed and smiling. That wasn’t good.

“How did you get in here?”

She was very close to him now. Too close. She smelled like rose petals.

“The door you forgot to close.”

Before he could respond to her, she grabbed his tie, pulling him downward so she could plant a kiss on his lips which instantly sent him into an overpowering love-struck daze. His mind grew hazy and he became immediately intoxicated on her lips and the sweet smell of roses that radiated off of her.

He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a whine of disappointment when she pulled away.  

“Eddie, be a good boy and give me the case,” Ivy ordered, her voice like silk.

Edward’s body betrayed him and he obeyed without hesitation, handing the stolen case over to Ivy’s waiting grasp. She smiled and waved her fingers at him before turning around, leaving him there without anything to show for the heist he had just pulled.

As the part of his mind capable of rational thought in these situations slowly returned to him he felt a strong wave of humiliation and anger directed mostly at himself wash over him. He shouldn’t have let her get so close, he should have seen what was coming from the moment he heard her voice. _Moron_. _Idiot_. He wasn’t going to be forgiving himself for such a stupid mistake for a while.

No one was allowed to do anything like this to him and yet he had just let it happen. Next time he wasn’t letting Ivy anywhere near him. Even if she tasted like peaches and her lips had been so soft and it had been the perfect kiss and he had never kissed anyone as beautiful as her and-

Those stupid pheromones were still affecting him. _Awful_.    

As Edward stood there, still rooted to the spot and full of annoyingly conflicting emotions, he had the dawning realization that the pheromones weren’t going to be leaving his system anytime soon and that he was most likely going to be stuck in this humiliating situation until the police or Batman showed up.

Oh god, he really hoped Batman didn’t see him like this.

Edward could just imagine the practically smug look on Batman’s face as he saw him standing there, face flushed and glassy-eyed, before he made an infuriating comment about Edward’s situation.    

He was going to make Ivy pay for doing this to him.  

But only after he got another kiss from her…in private this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Ivy's infatuation-inducing pheromones are a really fascinating thing so I wanted to explore them in a fic! 
> 
> Also Ivy/Eddie might be one of those awful guilty pleasure ships that I can't stop myself from having but don't actually ship it in the 'normal' way. And by 'might' I mean it totally is. But this fic isn't directly a shippy thing so you definitely don't have to see it as that.


End file.
